


Bad Moon on the Rise

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to an accident in the lab, Newt spends three nights a month as a were!Kaiju. Awesome, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon on the Rise

Title: Bad Moon on the Rise  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Stacker Pentecost  
Word Count: 2,056  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
A/N: written for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2072397#t2072397) over at the Pacific Rim Kink Meme  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Thanks to an accident in the lab, Newt spends three nights a month as a were!Kaiju. Awesome, right?

 

“Like I said, I’m pretty sure it was that mystery bit of Kaiju I cut open a couple of weeks ago that gave me the new abilities. When I sliced into it, I cut my hand and the goop inside came into contact with the wound. I followed procedures for dealing with injuries, but some of it must have gotten into my bloodstream. Nothing happened until two nights ago.” Newt pulled his glasses off, polished them on his shirt and then stuck them back on his face. “Remember how there were those stories on the news about a miniature Kaiju being seen on one of the beaches, but everyone said it was a hoax?”

Pentecost rubbed his temple. “That was you, wasn’t it?”

“I had no idea I was going to change; otherwise I would have stayed inside of the Shatterdome. There was a meteor shower I wanted to see and the beach was the best place. When the moon rose, things got weird and painful. Even though it hurts more than the time I fell out of a tree and broke my arm in three places, the transformation is amazing. I’m still myself. I understand everything going on around me. It’s like all my senses have been heightened in the new body.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Dr. Geiszler.” Pentecost stared at Newt long enough to make the smaller man squirm. “You do understand that if the media or anyone outside of this room found out what happens to you three nights a month, we’d be in serious trouble, don’t you?”

Newt shrank down in his chair. “How bad could it possibly be? This is a scientific breakthrough. Nothing like this has ever happened before, at least that I know of, and we might be able to use what we learn from my transformations against the Kaiju.”

Hermann cleared his throat. “I think what the Marshall is trying to say is if people found out we were keeping a Kaiju, even a human who can change into a Kaiju, in the Shatterdome, there would not only be panic, but they might feel we have switched sides and joined the enemy. Frightened people do dangerous things. You could be killed or worse.”

“What’s worse than being killed?”

“There are people right here in Hong Kong that wouldn’t think twice about capturing you. Then they might sell you or your body parts on the black market to the highest bidder.” Pentecost shook his head. “If it wasn’t one of them, then it would be some government agency and they would perform experiments I don’t even want to think about.”

Newt shuddered. “How can we manage to keep this a secret? Transforming hurts. Plus I’m not exactly tiny or quiet once I change.”

“What if we use the storeroom in sub-basement three, Marshall?” Hermann got to his feet and began pacing the room, his cane clacking on the floor. “The only things down there are bits and pieces of Jaegers no one wants to scrap. Newton would have plenty of room to change and if he does make noise, I doubt anyone would be able to hear it.”

“That could work.” Pentecost rubbed his chin. “Make sure to bring anything you think you might need, Dr. Gottlieb. I’d like you to be with him. For some reason, your presence helps keep him calm.”

Hermann sputtered something as his ears grew red, making Newt laugh. “Looks like you’re going to be stuck with my inner Kaiju, Hermann. Just think of it as a really weird sleepover. Besides, you can record the transformation or help me with any experiments that I can analyze later. I’d probably break the camera with my claws if I tried to use it.”

“Gentlemen, I have a video conference to attend in a few minutes. If you need help getting the sub-basement ready, come find me later.” Pentecost got up and walked to the door. “Just make sure you’re secure before the sun sets, Dr. Geiszler. I don’t want you to get hurt or hurt anyone else, even by accident.”

“Yes, sir.”

\---

“Maybe it won’t be as bad this time, Newton.” Hermann’s fingers tightened on his cane until his knuckles went white. “At least you know what to expect now.”

“Hermann, all of my insides and most of my outsides change. It is going to hurt.” Newt bit his lip. “Just set the camera up over there and then turn around. You don’t have to watch it happen again. When you came into my room I could smell your fear. I think that was worse than feeling my bones shift around.”

“I want you to know I wasn’t scared _of_ you. I was afraid of what was happening _to_ you.” Hermann put the camera where Newt asked and then leaned against the wall. “I’ll be right here.”

Newt managed to give him a shaky smile before letting out a pained groan. “It’s starting. Turn on the camera, Hermann.”

When the screaming started, Hermann sank down the wall until he was seated on the floor. He shoved his arm in his mouth to smother any sounds he might make as he watched the transformation from man to Kaiju. Last time he had come in on the very end of the process. Now he got to see it from start to finish. He wanted to look away, to close his eyes, but he couldn’t stop staring. The screaming turned into snarls and finally into something Hermann didn’t even have a word for. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

For a very brief moment, the fear he’d felt the night before was back, radiating out of every pore in his body. He wasn’t afraid of the creature in front of him. Hermann was afraid the transformation would somehow be different and Newt would be lost. Then the Kaiju turned around. The corners of Hermann’s mouth twitched because he could see Newt in the monster. It wasn’t just that the scales were patterned off of Newt’s tattoos. There was something about the way it moved and the expressions on its face.

Hermann got to his feet slowly, clutching his cane. “Hello, Newton.” Newt wagged his tails before spinning in a circle. “Come here so I can get a better look at you. I didn’t have the chance before.”

He held still as Newt approached him. While Newt’s Kaiju form might have only been considered a Category 0, and that was still a bit of a stretch as they’d never actually come across one this small, he was at least eight feet high at the shoulder. Each of Newt’s front feet were the size of Hermann’s head with large, retractable claws. Most of the Kaiju Hermann had personally seen were almost pure black with the occasional glowing blue sections. As Newt grew closer, Hermann could see the pebbled skin was a very dark purple.

Newt leaned down, inhaling hard enough to make Hermann’s hair move. Hermann reached his hand out and gently touched the side of Newt’s head, just below where his ear used to be. Newt made a sound very similar to a purr and leaned into the touch, nearly knocking Hermann off his feet.

Smothering a laugh, Hermann ran his hand down Newt’s side. “This is amazing. All of your tattoos, the details are still here on the surface. We already know when you change back you still have them, along with any of your scars.”

When Newt’s tails wagged, they came dangerously close to the camera. Hermann went over and turned it off, putting the camera behind a piece of discarded Jaeger arm to keep it from being broken by a hyper-active Kaiju. He crossed his arms over his chest as he turned around to look at Newt. He really had no idea what he was supposed to do. They hadn’t exactly planned this out before Newt lost the ability to speak. “What now?”

He blinked in confusion as Newt pranced around. Clearly Hermann was supposed to understand what the creature was doing, but even when he was human, Newt had never been good at charades. “I have no idea what you’re doing, Newton. You want to dance? I refuse to dance with a Kaiju.”

Newt shook his head. He pointed at Hermann with one of his tails before pointing at his own back. He repeated the gesture a couple of times. It suddenly dawned on Hermann what the prancing was supposed to be.

“You can’t be serious.” Hermann gave him his best glare, but Newt just wagged even harder. “Say I do this with you. What’s to keep me from falling off once you start moving around? If I fall from that height, it isn’t going to end well.” Newt’s tail darted out, curling around Hermann’s waist like a seat belt. Hermann stared at it for a moment. “That might work. I will do this on one condition: you will never mention it to anyone. I don’t want to hear you joking about how I ‘rode you bareback all night’ or any other ludicrous thing you might come up with. I mean it.”

At first Hermann was confused by the noise Newt made. Then he realized the Kaiju was laughing at him. He rolled his eyes. “If we’re doing this, you need to get lower to the ground and I may need your assistance. You don’t exactly have any handles for me to grab onto here.”

Newt bent his legs, gradually lowering his body to the floor until his stomach was resting against the concrete. Hermann frowned. The Kaiju was still too tall. He was about to say something when each of Newt’s tails caught him under the arms and hoisted him into the air. He swore loudly in German as he was moved around like a puppet on strings until he found himself on Newt’s back. The tails shifted position until they were around his waist.

Hermann adjusted his legs slightly with the hopes his bad one wouldn’t cramp up too much. He leaned forward, giving Newt a pat on the neck. “Start slowly and then we’ll see how fast you can go. Just remember I’m up here, okay?”

The moment Newt got to his feet he sprung forward, as if he were on springs. Hermann let out a frightened yelp which quickly turned into a laugh as they began to move around the mostly empty storage room. They gradually picked up speed until the floor began to look like a blur. Hermann wondered just how fast Newt could move if he were outside.

After a while, Hermann felt his leg begin to ache. He ignored it as long as he could, but the pain was steadily growing more intense. With a sigh, he cleared his throat. “We have to stop. My leg... I can’t do it any longer, Newton.”

Newt slowed down, his sides heaving as he brought Hermann over to where he’d left his things. He gently removed Hermann from his back, continuing to support the man with his tails until Hermann could grab his cane. Hermann shot him a grateful smile before grabbing the bottle of pills from his jacket. He shook two of them out and washed them down with one of the bottles of water.

“Here, you’re probably thirsty.” He unscrewed the lids on two more bottles and held them out. Newt grabbed one with each of his tails and brought them to his mouth. When the Kaiju flopped over on his side on the floor, Hermann was sure the creature was grinning. “I think we both could use a rest, Newton.” Leaning heavily on his cane, he walked over to where Newt was. “You can’t tell anyone about this either. I will deny it.”

Hermann eased himself down resting his head and back on Newt’s side. He sighed as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pills to kick in. He must have started to drift off because the next thing he knew, Newt had wrapped a leg around his chest and was cuddling him like a stuffed toy. Hermann thought about squirming free, except was rather comfortable. He patted Newt’s leg. “Good night, Newton.” As he fell asleep, he swore the Kaiju growled something that almost sounded like his name.


End file.
